


In the woods somewhere from the lovers perspective

by Cocobutter26



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician), In the Woods Somewhere - Hozier (Song), Indie Music RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobutter26/pseuds/Cocobutter26
Summary: in the woods somewhere is a song by Hozier .Its a song about the protagonists who has lost all their will to live but when hearing a scream coming from the woods he finds a fox that has been attacked by a wolf. through the instinct to run before he becomes the beast next victim he find that he still has hope to go on. I think that the song is amazing and chose to make a version where the dead lover is part of the reason he found hope in the woods.
Kudos: 2





	In the woods somewhere from the lovers perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the woods somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/770796) by hoizer. 
  * Inspired by [in the woods somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/770802) by Hozier. 



My skin was cold  
My corpse grew mold  
You called my name  
cause you could not cope 

When you awoke  
a mess you were  
I sent you peace  
in a form with fur 

I gave my love  
To move your feet  
My sun please rise  
And rebuck defeat 

I'll send a scream  
through the air 

So you'll find hope  
In the woods somewhere 

You heard my plea  
and quickly ran  
Into my trap with empty hands 

My fox it was  
It showed your pain  
The choice was yours to lose or gain  
You spoke no words for you knew this game

The moon was bright  
yet night was still  
You raised a stone to complete the kill 

What caused your wound  
How large the the teeth  
My lover turn and saw the beast 

Death's shadow lunged  
You turned and ran  
To save a life you always had 

Deer in the chase  
Fly from my coop  
Soaring with my love for you 

Please clutch your live  
For i wished it kept  
My dearest love you're not done yet 

How many years  
I'll know well bare  
For you escaped the beast  
In the woods somewhere


End file.
